Too Late
by the laws of transitivity
Summary: John admits his love to Bobby, and they both reflect on their regrets.


Another lovely John/Bobby fic. Aw. It's mature, so read at your own risk. REVIEW. Don't make me start coming up with creative threats! It's m/m for you losers who didn't pick that up already so like it or leave it, phobes.

The song is "A Day Late" by Anberlin 

**Too late**

"What is it, Bobby?" John asked timidly as he ran his fingers over his Zippo. It was a nervous habit, and if he'd ever had a time to be nervous… "Damn it," he mumbled, turning away in shame, "I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry. Just… forget it, okay?"

_So let me get this straight:  
Say now you loved me all along?  
What made you hesitate  
To tell me with words what you really feel?_

Iceman was standing rooted to the spot. Frozen, if you don't mind puns. John… what? _'I love you, Bobby. Always have. Always will.'_ Had those words really just escaped his lips? As the other boy turned, he stepped forward quickly, grabbing his shoulder, and turning him. All this time… all this time he'd spent staring at John from across the room, and neither of them had said anything. Pyro's eyes were glinting with unshed tears. "John," he whispered, pleading for him to say it wasn't true. All this time…

**_I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say.  
I remember so long ago, see I felt that same way.  
Now we both have separate lives and lovers.  
Insignificantly enough we both have significant others.  
_**

He was in the Brotherhood now. It was too late for anything to happen. John had told himself over and over again that he was over Bobby. It was done. Yet, even with this girl on the island- Tabby- he couldn't take his mind off of him. Twice he'd almost called out his name in bed. It was humiliating and heartbreaking the kind of control that Bobby Drake had over him. He though getting it off his chest, saying it out loud could make it go away.

**_Only time will tell,  
Time will turn and tell.  
_**

He had Rogue now. Sure, he couldn't touch her. Sure, she spent most of her time pining after a man so much older than her that it made him shiver just to think about it. Sure… he didn't love her. Not like he loved John. Marie was a distraction, something that he settled for because he would never have the object of his desire.

**_We are who we were when.  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.  
We are who we were when.  
Who knew what we know now?  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend.  
We are who…  
_**

Their lips were touching now, each barely holding back tears of regret and bittersweet acceptance. Pyro let out a small whimper as they tugged at each other's tongues desperately. Their arms were wrapped around each other so tightly that it only made breathing more difficult. The kiss itself was drawing away their air quickly, but neither one was ready to part.

**_But thoughts they change and times they rearrange. _**

_**I don't know who you are anymore.  
Loves come and go and this I know: **_

_**I'm not who you recall anymore.**_

It was Bobby who finally broke the kiss. What was he doing? "John… we can't," he murmured breathily, "I have Rogue… I don't even know if you have anyone. I don't know anything about you. You just left us without a second thought. Now… this is too much." An icy tear slid down his cheek, easing down to his chin slowly.

**_But I must confess you're so much more then I remember,  
Can't help but entertain these thoughts,  
Thoughts of us together.  
_**

"Bobby," he protested, "It's still me. I haven't changed. I still need you all the time. At the island… it's good work, and there's this girl, but… I can't live without you. I've tried, but I miss you so much." He wouldn't let his tears fall. Not now. Now he was barely able to cling to what strength he had.

**_We are who we were when.  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.  
We are who we were when.  
Who knew what we know now?  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend.  
We are who…_**

They'd both been stupid. They'd missed their chance. Truth was, Bobby needed John as much as John needed him. Their lips met again, and this time they slowly made their way to the twin bed next to the window of the room they'd once shared. Falling backwards onto the comforter, Iceman stared up at the other boy, eyes full of trust and need.

**_My day late friend…  
_**

John smiled at him gently, and bent down to kiss him. It was a simple, sweet and chaste kiss that meant more than either could ever put in words. Bobby slowly nodded in consent, and moved his hands up under Pyro's shirt, sliding it over his head.

**_So let me get this straight:  
All these years and you were no where to be found,  
And now you want me for your own,  
But you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned.  
_**

Undressing Bobby carefully, John decided that he'd make this last, he'd make it perfect. They both knew why. They needed each other like they needed air, but it was too late- there was a time when this would have been possible, but things had been muddled through their ignorance. Of all the things to keep from each other… With the ice mutant's legs wrapped around his waist, Pyro moved inside him slowly, savoring every sensation, and storing it in his memory. It may just be now, but it was right.

_We are who we were when.  
Could've been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend.  
We are who we were when.  
Who knew what we know now?  
Could've been more but at least you're still my day late friend.  
We are who…  
We are who we were when._


End file.
